Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan and Their Life
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: From work partners, to friends, to roommates for a week, to dating, to parents and marriage, Mike and Carolyn have a very eventful couple of years. They only know one thing...they did it together and fall in love along the way. During Season 8
1. Chapter I: Partners, Pictures and Gangs

Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan and Their Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Law and Order CI

**Chapter I: Partners, Pictures and Gangs**

Nola Falacci looked at Mike's desk as he stood up, he had a single photo on it unlike other memebers of Major Case. She picked up the photo after he left for the bathroom, it was of him and a woman. He wore no wedding band so she figured a girlfriend. His phone rang so she picked it up.

"Falacci, Major Case...no he went to the bathroom, can I take a message? Uh huh, okay I will, bye."

She wrote down a message and left it on Mike's desk, going back to her's. Mike came back and saw the note.

"Falacci?" Showing her the note.

"She called, I told her you went to the bathroom..."

"Thanks, she's our contact in GC."

"Sounds like she knows you."

"I do, former partner and my firend."

"To what extent?"

Mike shook his head, everyone knew about his ways of womanizing...even the rookies in the academy and police officers in other boroughs.

"Not that." He sat down and started going through paperwork.

"Mike." The voice came ten minutes later, he turned to find Carolyn Barek. Falacci turned to find the woman from the picture on the desk.

"Hi Caro...been a while since we've seen each other."

"Yeah...two days is a long time Mike. So..." sarcastically as she sat on the edge of his desk. "what do you need?"

Mike handed her a file and she read the contents, nodding before handing it back.

"Little Poland is a Polish gang, ran by Cold Conner Barek. His wife Elana controls the drug runs while his brother James maintains the territory control. He controls all of Little Poland and has a recruition of ten children per three months. Ages between ten and fifteen."

"Any relation?"

"He's my third cousin, twice removed but I know him...my brother got recruited before I got him out. Cold Conner knows not to touch him because I have dirt on him."

"Nice Caro...get me a meeting with him."

"For you I will, see you at dinner." She placed a hand on Mike's shoulder before standing up and walked away.

"Oh, Caro...Happy Birthday."

She pointed and smiled, shaking her head before leaving the squadroom.

"She seems nice."

"She's a saint compared to me. Alright...Barek's going to get us a meeting with Conner Barek then we can continue."

"The picture on your desk?"

"It's of us in town, we're best friends."

"Uh huh, Mike Logan has a best friend? That'll be the day!"

"Falacci...I can have a friend that's a woman, me and Barek are friends and we have limits, we observe them."

"Right Logan...I'm going home to see my kids, call me when Barek gets the meeting set up."


	2. Chapter II: Dinner Missed and Talking

Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan and Their Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Law and Order CI

**Chapter II: Dinner Missed and Talking**

DINNER

Mike sat at the table when a waiter came over.

"Sir, we're closing the kitchen...I'm afraid we can no longer take orders."

"Thanks anyways."

He got up and went to his car, Carolyn was looking forward to her birthday meal, he was taking her to her favorite resturant, she never showed.

LITTLE POLAND, CAROLYN'S BROWNSTONE

Mike went to knock on the door but found it open, he gently went in.

"Caro?"

Things were thrown everwhere, he found Carolyn's birthday cards on the ground. She kept the cards that weren't private on the mantel. He saw blood on the ground and it led to her cat, Angel, he had given her Angel for Christmas. Picking Angel up, he found the cat dead. He placed the cat down and went to the kitchen, Carolyn sat in the corner of her kitchen on the floor.

"Mike..."

"Baby what is it, what happened?" He sat beside her and took her hand.

"I called Conner and asked if he'd consider a meeting. He sent two of his guys over and threatened to kill me if I even thought of the idea again. One destroyed the house as the other questioned me, I answered things very blindly."

"Are you harmed?" 

"If there's one thing Conner never does, he never touches his own. I'm family no matter how far apart, he'd never do it. He killed Angel."

"I know, I found her. I know she meant a lot to you."

"I'll have to get a dog, something big."

"Yeah, so...I guess no meeting?"

"You'll need a court order to do it."

Mike put an arm around her and kissed her head, he found Carolyn as his only family. If someone harmed her or did anything to her...they did it to him.

"Lets get you some clothes, you're coming home with me. Atleast till we get this sorted out."

Carolyn standed up and Mike looked at her, she laughed and helpped him up.

"Come on you old man."

"Watch it, so by blindly you meant you lied?"

"Completely, Conner won't know it till it's too late. They asked where you lived, I said Staten Island. They asked where I work, I said the two five. They asked if I had a boyfirend, I said he's out of state."

"That's my girl, come on."


	3. Chapter III: The Beginning of Something?

Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan and Their Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Law and Order CI

**Chapter III: The Beginning of Something?**

MIKE'S PLACE

Mike placed her bag on the floor by his door, Carolyn sat at the kitchen table and he made tea.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?"

Mike looked at Carolyn and sat down across from her at the table.

"Depends, which do you want, bed or couch?"

"Bed, it's comfortable, I'll take the right, you can take the left."

"Oh, so you trust me in bed with you?" 

"I trust you with my life Mike, takes alot for a woman to trust you period, but I trust you."

NINE

Mike found Carolyn in the shower, he knocked on the door and went into the bathroom.

"I'm brushing my teeth Caro."

"Alright, I won't be out in the next ten minutes."

After brushing his teeth, Mike left the bathroom. He went into the bedroom, pulling back the covers to the newly made bed. Mike laid down on the left side and turned off the light. An hour later Carolyn came in and crawled into bed on the right side. She fell asleep and later Mike woke, he placed a kiss on her head and pulled the covers up since she was shaking due to being cold.

NEXT MORNING

Mike woke up to the sun, he was warmer then usual, he found Carolyn snuggled against him. She had one arm flung over him and he felt her legs tangled with him. Letting her sleep without waking her, Mike closed his eyes and let himself be lost to sleep again. Carolyn woke an hour later to find herself against Mike, it felt nice, sleeping in his arms. She snuggled closer and that woke him but by then she had closed her eyes, not seeing his. He slipped his arms around her more thinking she was asleep, Carolyn let her head settle in the crook of his arm. Mike looked at her, kissing her forehead before closing his eyes again.

TWO HOURS LATER

Mike woke to find himself alone in bed, he sat up and looked around the room, her bag was still there by the door. He got up and went into the kitchen, Carolyn stood drinking a cup of coffee. He went to her and kissed her head before grabbing a cup for him.

"Hi."

"Hi, someone slept well."

Carolyn smiled and nodded, she felt like she had slept for days, she never guessed sleeping in the same bed with him could cause that effect.

"I never knew that sleeping in the same bed with you could give me a good night's sleep."

"What does that mean?"

"Just means that you give me a good night's sleep."

Mike chuckled and went back to his coffee.


	4. Chapter IV: Defiently Something!

Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan and Their Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Law and Order CI

**Chapter IV: Defiently Something!!!**

A WEEK LATER

Mike dropped Carolyn off at her brownstone, she could finally go back home, CSU had finished and the Little Poland Gang had been taken care of.

"Call if you need anything."

"I will Mike."

She got out of the car and took her bag from the trunk, going up her steps, Carolyn looked at him. He drove off and she unlocked her door, going inside.

THAT NIGHT

Carolyn laid in bed and tried to sleep but couldn't, she missed the warm body that had laid beside her for a week. She thought she could go back to being alone, without Mike, she was wrong. She knew that they were just friends but he would always hold her and give her a kiss on her forehead, letting her know how much he loved her in his own way. Turning over, she closed her eyes, but sleep never came. Across town, Mike had the same problem, he couldn't sleep. He missed Carolyn sleeping in his arms. He had slept with many women but he was always able to go back to sleeping alone...this time it was different, the woman wasn't just someone random, it was Carolyn. He reached over and answered the phone, it was Carolyn.

"Logan?"

_"I can't sleep."_

"Me neither, it's strange. I've had so many women in my bed and have been able to go back to sleeping alone...till now. With you in my arms...I can't sleep alone."

_"Mike, what happened to us?"_

"I don't know Caro, if you don't know then I don't. Do you want to come over?"

_"I do, or I won't be able to sleep, you either."_

"But how can we be friends and sleep together? That's not right."

_"Maybe it's a sign."_

"A sign of what?"

"_That we are suppose to be more then friends, but lets talk about that tomorrow morning."_

"See you in fifteen."

_"See you soon Mike."_

They hung up and Mike thought about what she had said, that they are suppose to be more then friends, he didn't know how to handle a girlfriend. The last girlfriend he had went and had an abortion when they became pregnant. After they broke up, he had never had a steady girlfriend, as in more then a month. Carolyn meant so much to him, she wasn't a month or two type of girl, she was long term. If they began dating, he'd have to take it day by day, could she handle that type of boyfriend?

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Mike opened his door to find Carolyn, he let her in and she smiled. Taking her hand, Mike kissed her palm, pulling her to him, he kissed her gently. The kiss turned passionate, Carolyn smiled when they separated.

"Don't break my heart Mike."

"Don't worry Baby...I won't, I promise."

Kissing him again, Carolyn placed her arms around his neck. Lifting her into his arms, Mike carried her to his bed. Laying her down, he looked at her, she nodded at him.

THE NEXT MORNING

Carolyn woke to a kiss on her shoulder, she turned over to find Mike smiling at her.

"Hi."

"Morning Baby, how did you sleep?"

"Good, very good." Placing a hand on his chest, Carolyn snuggled closer to him and he pulled her to him. "Hmm, very good."

Mike kissed her shoulder again and then closed his eyes, it was a Saturday and he planned on staying in his bed with her. They had a wonderful night exploring each other and then fell asleep talking. He found the minute he began making love to her that he didn't want to ever give her up to anyone else. If that included marriage and ten kids, he'd get married to her and have ten kids. Once he woke again, he found Carolyn smiling at him.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up again."

"I was dreaming, you kicked me accidently, that woke me."

"What did you dream about?"

"You, me and a little girl."

Carolyn smiled and took his hand, kissing the palm.

"A little girl, what did she look like."

"She had green eyes and brown curls."

"Sounds like a little girl that we'd have."

He nodded and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. Carolyn shook her head, laying it on his shoulder, Mike wrapped his arm around her.

"It's eleven."

"Shh Caro, I don't care if it's two, I'm stay in bed with you all day."

"Good idea." She closed her eyes and snuggled against him as he held her.


	5. Chapter V: Oh BABY!

Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan and Their Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Law and Order CI

**Chapter V: Oh BABY!**

THREE MONTHS LATER

Carolyn sat in the bathroom of Mike's apartment, she had a tiny stick in her hand. The egg time went off and she turned it over. The word was clear and simple...

**Pregnant**

It was amazing how one weekend could give them a child, she knew it had to be the first time they made love, her missing periods was a sign. She was scared what Mike would say, he had already lost a child to his girlfriend's actions. She would never get an abortion, never unless it was life threatening to her health. She was eleven weeks with their child, their tiny creation and sign of love, if he did love her, he hadn't said it yet, she had but he hadn't. A knock on the bathroom door made her worry, Mike came in and saw her worried, he immediately saw the test and nodded.

"Yes or no?" 

She handed him the test and he looked at it, smiling as he looked at it.

"Caro...this is..."

"Horrible I know, you don't want kids...ever since Allison."

"Baby...what makes you think I don't want your children? I love you, so much."

"You love me?"

"Yes and not because you're having my child...I love you for you, for your heart, patience and love."

She hugged him and he held her, kissing her head. He looked at the test and smiled, he was having a child. They pulled back and looked at each other, he placed the test aside and took her hands in his.

"I love you Mike, I'm happy that we have a child on the way." 

"How many weeks are you?"

"Eleven, it was the first night."

"I can count you know."

She laughed and pulled his hands to her stomach, resting her hands on top of his.

"Our baby, our future."

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"Marriage."

"I know a judge and my parents can come down. They don't need to know till afterwards."

"Hold on a minute there, we need to be truthful with them."


	6. Chapter VI: Marriage Bells and Problems

Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan and Their Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Law and Order CI

**Chapter VI: Marriage Bells and Marriage Problems**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Standing with the judge, priest and her parents, Mike and Carolyn exchanged vows. Both smiling as they placed rings on each other's hands. After the kiss, they signed papers and they were married. Having dinner at Carolyn's brownstone, which they agreed Mike would move into within the next week, the four enjoyed it.

"So...Carolyn, are you sure you aren't jumping into anything? Sweetheart this sudden."

"Papa, Im sure."

That wouldn't be the case three weeks later when they had their first fight, what over was soon forgotten.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"I don't give a damn Mike, this was all a mistake, everything. Us, the baby and the marriage."

She took off her wedding band and engagement ring, throwing them across the room. She left the brownstone and Mike heard the car drive off. He picked up her wedding band and engagement ring. He had began it, he sat on the floor and looked at the rings, he read the engraving inside her wedding band.

**1 Corinthians 13:4-6, I will always love you Caro, my partner till death.**

The same engraving was inside her engagement ring as well. He placed a hand on his head and ran it through his hair. She was right, it had been a mistake, the only thing that hadn't been a mistake was the fact that he loved her. He loved her with all that he was, he would always love her. Sitting there, he starred at her wedding band, only looking up at the sound of the front door. Carolyn came back in the room, she sat down infront of him on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean what I said."

"No Caro, all of this was a mistake. The marriage, us and the baby...we were never meant to have this happen. The only thing that isn't a mistake is the fact that I love you."

She shook her head and looked at him, she took his hands in hers.

"No Mike, none of this was a mistake, most of all is our little girl. She isn't a mistake, she will never be a mistake. Our marriage isn't a mistake, I was mad. I say things I don't mean when I'm mad, I love you and I want this marriage, I want our daughter, I want us to be together. Can you forgive me?"

He placed her wedding band and engagementring on her left hand, she took it was an 'I forgive you'. Mike pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"I love you Baby, both of you."

"I love you too Mike, so much."

They sat there for a few minutes, in each other's arms, silently apologizing to each other without words. After a while, Mike pulled back, standing up and helpped her up. They started to the kitchen, it was a complete mess, it was hard to see the floor.

"I'll start cleaning up."

"No Baby, I have it. I started the fight, let me clean up."

"You sure?"

He nodded and stepped around the mess they had made, they had been cooking breakfast when Mike made a comment, Carolyn took it as offensive. Being pregnant, her hormones weren't stable and she started yelling, that started the yelling and throwing. He looked at the mess; eggs, toast, jelly and glass plates laid on the floor. It would be a long clean up mess but he wanted to do it.


	7. Chapter VII: Wheeler's Back

Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan and Their Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Law and Order CI

**Chapter VII: Wheeler's Back**

ONE WEEK LATER, MAJOR CASE

Megan Wheeler walked into the squadroom, she sat at her desk after speaking to Ross. She noticed a few pictures on Mike's desk, he didn't have any when she left. She looked at them and raised an eyebrow. One was of Mike and a woman, they looked happy, another of them and another of an ultrasound. On the middle of the ultrasound was typing.

**Hi Papa, Love Zocha**

She heard Mike come in so she went to her desk and waited for him to notice Falacci gone and her there. She also noticed that he was wearing a wedding band, he had gotten married while she was gone.

"Hey Logan."

Mike looked up and smiled, "good to have you back Wheeler."

"So you went and got married while I was gone, how long have you been married?" 

"A month and a half, six weeks."

"Wow, Mike Logan has settled down, by any chance...is it Barek?"

"You mean Logan and yeah it is, we hit a bump in the road and well we got hitched, my idea."

"How do you pronounce her name, Zo-sha?"

"That's it, Zo-sha, the 's' is a 'c' though but it's pronounced like that. Zocha Barek-Logan. Caro's seventeen weeks." 

"Wow, so what's her middle name?"

"See, that's where my second favorite partner comes in, her name is Zocha Meghan Barek-Logan. M-E-G-H-A-N. After you Wheeler, I like it and so does Caro, we couldn't decided what middle name to give her...Caro suggested it and we both liked it. I know you don't have an 'h' but Caro liked the 'h', what do you think?"

"Thank you is all I have to say...partner." They both smiled and began their work.


	8. Chapter VIII: Birth Day and Talk Down

Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan and Their Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Law and Order CI

**Chapter VIII: Birth Day and Talk Down**

BIRTH DAY

Carolyn laid in labor, Zocha was on her way, her mother was pushing.

"One more big push Carolyn, let's get this shoulder past and you can meet your little girl."

Carolyn pushed again and a scream made the room smile.

"Well I hope you didn't buy everything...Carolyn, Mike...say hello to your son."

Carolyn looked at Mike, thankfully she went into labor before he could paint the nursery. The clothes could go up for their daughter in the future. As Carolyn held her son, she saw Mike smiling.

"I guess technology is still behind us as well."

"Guess so Baby, we don't have a name for him."

"We have a day to name him."

DAY LATER

Carolyn's family came to see Dobry Christian Logan, they were amazed at the fact it was a boy instead of a girl. All the grandchildren were boys, there were no girls. They hoped that this would be a girl, when the OB said it was a girl, everyone was excited. Now the excitement was gone to a point, another grandson, nephew or cousin. Everyone was excited about the birth but it only came so far. Her mother looked at Carolyn as she held her son, she smiled.

"He's beautiful Carolyn, his green eyes are like emeralds."

"They are the Logan eyes, he looks like his father."

Mike watched Carolyn with their son, he knew there was sadness there, about not delivering a girl. He knew everyone expected her to deliver the first granddaughter, niece or cousin and she hadn't. After everyone left, he sat beside her on the bed.

"I disappointed them Mike, my father wouldn't hold Dobry, truthfully he and mom want a grandaughter so much and they have nine grandsons now. I disappointed them just like I disappointed them when I went into the academy."

"Baby, look at me," she did and he kissed her forehead. "Do you regret going into the academy?"

"No, I wouldn't have met you if I didn't go in. I wouldn't have Dobry, I just...I've disappointed them twice. I'm their only girl and they wouldn't hold my son like they held Tanya and Bailey's sons...I'm their child, Tanya and Bailey are their daughters through marriage...it just hurts me."

Mike took Dobry and laid him in his small bed. He then went back to Carolyn and held her as she cried, he was angry, his in-laws wouldn't hold his son and it hurt their own daughter when they didn't. He'd take care of it once Carolyn was asleep.

THAT NIGHT

James Barek opened the door to see Mike, he let him in.

"Is Carolyn alright?"

"No she's not, she's crying and I don't like her crying."

"What about?"

Mike looked at him and shook his head, he knew that Bareks were stubborn but clueless he never imagined.

"You didn't hold Dobry, she's crying because you didn't hold him. She's your daughter by birth, Tanya and Bailey are your daughters through marriage. I know you are disappointed that it wasn't a girl, the doctor screwed up...we were too. I know after eight grandsons that it's disappointing to not have a granddaughter but she's your daughter. Carolyn is your blood daughter, you should have held Dobry, he's your grandson by Carolyn...and as for his name...it's Polish, it means 'good'. You asked about his name earlier. I hope you'll stop by and hold him tomorrow, that would mean the world to her."

Mike left and James starred at the door, Elizabeth Barek came into the hallway and looked at her husband.

"Who was that Dear?"

"Mike, we didn't hold Dobry like we have all our other grandsons and Carolyn was crying because of it."

"Oh dear, I didn't realize Carolyn would cry over that. She's strong, very strong but...James we didn't hold him and she is our daughter, that is very hurtful."

"We'll go by the hospital tomorrow and see them."


	9. Chapter IX: The Appearence

Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan and Their Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Law and Order CI

**Chapter IX: The Appearence **

NEXT DAY

Carolyn woke to a soft lullaby, she opened her eyes to see her mother holding Dobry, she was humming a soft lullaby as James looked at him.

"He has Carolyn's nose."

"He does, that's the honest truth."

"Mama, Papa."

They smiled when they looked up to see Carolyn awake.

"Morning dear, we thought we'd sneak up here without the family and see our grandson. How did you sleep?"

"Good, can I see my son?" 

"Of course."

Carolyn accepted her son and Dobry looked at his mother with the emerald green eyes he inherited from his father. Mike came in to see James and Elizabeth, he smiled and they nodded. He had gotten a call that morning saying they were going to the hospital and weren't going to inform Carolyn of the night before, what Mike had said.

"Hi Baby, hi Dobry." Mike kissed Carolyn's head and took Dobry's hand in his, the newborn wrapped his hand around his father's finger. "Papa missed you last night. I missed you too Baby."

"Morning." She kissed him and he smiled at her then they turned to look at their son who seemed to watch his parents' actions toward each other.

"We may have a future profiler."

Carolyn nodded and looked at her son, he looked like his father mostly.

"I want three more Caro."

"Three! Mike I'm stopping at three, not four."

"How about we decided as we go?"

"I like that idea."


	10. Chapter X: Problems and the Future

Carolyn Barek, Mike Logan and Their Life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Law and Order CI

**Chapter X: Problems with the Family, Looking Towards the Future**

THREE YEARS LATER

The Barek Reunion went without a problem, the star of the reunion was Zocha Meghan Logan, the two week old attracted attention as she was the first granddaughter. Carolyn and Mike made sure three year old Dobry and fifteen month old Mike Jr. had attention as well. They didn't like leaving them out of the attention, they hated to give one child more attention then the others. The family did that, they didn't approave of it. Once home and Zocha was in bed, Carolyn and Mike sat down and watched a movie with the two, they watched 'Nemo', the boys fell asleep five minutes before it ended. Placing the two in bed, Mike and Carolyn their did chores and went to bed.

"I can't believe your parents Caro, they paided more attention to Zocha then Dobry or Joey."

Joey was Mike Jr., Mike's middle name was Joseph, they called Mike Jr., Joey instead of Mikey or Michael. It saved time and effort while speaking.

"I told my mother no more grandchildren, she was furious. Saying that I was the only one to deliver girls, that I needed to give her one more granddaughter. I said it was over, no more granddaughters."

She came out of the bathroom to see Mike turning off the TV, he looked at her.

"At least from you, tell me why you said that?"

"Well," she sat on the bed and snuggled against him. "Because she doesn't appreciate all of my children, only Zocha, you had to force them to hold Dobry...you shouldn't have to. Now, if we get pregnant and it's another boy, they won't just pay attention to Zocha, but their newest grandson. If they can't pay attention to Dobry and Joey...I'll be forced to draw the line. I don't want to do that but they will get attention too."

Mike nodded and turned to the door when Zocha's cry came, he got up from the bed and walked to their daughter's room. He knew Carolyn would draw the line...that line was that James and Elizabeth would no longer get to see Zocha and the boys. He came to become annoyed by his in-laws, they didn't treat the boys in the time since their birth like they had in the two weeks since Carolyn gave birth to Zocha. Carolyn had thrown out half the gifts she recieved at Zocha's birth, she had recieved more then at Dobry and Joey's birth put together, he hated them for it too.

"Hi Baby Girl." He picked up Zocha and looked at his daughter, she had her mother's curls but his eyes, all of their children did. "Hungary?"

He heard a small giggle from Zocha and smiled, he kissed her head and laid her in her crib, the two week old closed her eyes as he ran a hand over her curls.

"Night Baby Girl."

He went to Joey's crib across the room and checked on him, he smiled at his son. The fifteen month old was clutching a toy he had been bought by Carolyn at Christmas, the small bear was almost mangled since Joey took it everywhere, chewed on it and also played with it. He needed another bear or animal but he had the stubbornness of his mother when being asked to give it up.

"Night Baby Boy."

Checking on Dobry before going to bed, he found Carolyn watching 'COPS', she nearly laughed at an incident, Mike got in bed and pulled her close.

"People are so clueless."

"I know, so are cops. Atleast some cops, I married a smart one."

Kissing her head, they laid there watching the cluelessness of cops and people. The future was uncertain and they knew they were heading into uncertainty...only together as partners in life...

TOGETHER


End file.
